Few people voluntarily read junkmail. In fact, most junkmail is never even opened because the recipient's name and address is usually printed in block text by a poor quality dot matrix printer (in spite of the ready availability of laser and ink jet printers), and the recipient readily identifies the mail as an unsolicited, unwanted advertisement. Further, even if the recipient opens the mail, the letter or information inside is usually a mass printed material and, if personalized, is clearly printed by one of many well known “mail merger” programs, thus providing a very impersonal quality. Attempts to solve this problem have included creating computer-generated fonts that emulate handwriting. Such fonts may include a simple script, in which the individual characters are formed in the same manner as conventional fonts, with the only exception that the characters have a sort of cursive handwriting shape. Other methods improve on this simple method by automatically connecting the cursive- or script-style characters in each word, to emulate the connection of letters in a cursive handwritten word. Further, other methods (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,771) have resulted in context-driven selection of characters, based on the recognition that the shape of a particular character may differ depending on whether the particular character appears alone, at the beginning of a word, in the middle of word, or at the end of a word. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,206 recognizes that “a document having such a computer-generated font is likely to lack human touches and to be irksome”—perhaps even as irksome as the word “irksome” itself—and discloses obtaining data as to size and inclination of a character and character pitch and line pitch on the basis of random numbers.